


VID: Homewrecker

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Homewrecker

**Details:** Teen Wolf | 2.58 | "Homewrecker" by Marina  & the Diamonds | Spoilers for Season 3  
**Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/74562032) (Password: transformative) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/120444.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/967742) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/61401611296/password-transformative-erica-character-study)  
**Download:** 35mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?whlu6078uuyvse2)

  
**Password:** transformative

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, a vid! A full length vid even!
> 
> This is unbeta'd. I just wanted to start a vid, finish a vid and actually get it online since it's been nearly a year since I last made a full length vid. 
> 
> I have a bunch of ideas for Teen Wolf vids but my first one is about Erica because I just really liked Erica.


End file.
